The Ring
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Someone has been looking for Jack a long time. What happens when he finally meets him? JackxIanto/ JackxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ring**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: JackxIanto/JackxMaleOC. **

**Rated: T (may change)**

* * *

I stared down at my left hand, the one that had the black ring. It was my mom's she gave it to me before she died, telling me to give it back to the man who gave it to her. She would tell me stories about him, when I was little. She'd let me hold the ring It was a beautiful hand crafted ring, made of wire. There were three stones on it. One of them was orange, a brilliant fiery colour. "It reminds me of his passion." she would say. The second, was a deep purple amethyst. It reminds me of his humanity."she would say. The last was a bright sapphire. "It reminds me of his eyes." she would sigh lovingly. This ring and all it meant to my mother was the only thing that kept me going on to find him. If I were an honest man, I would say that I wanted to give up ages ago. There is no way I'd ever find _him _. But, as an optimistic man, I kept my spirits high and searched through time itself to find

Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

The Torchwood team was investigating more strange murders in a forest that were obviously caused by aliens falling through the rift. Jack was giving orders faster than his team could carry them out. And as always he had his faithful Ianto by his side, waiting for any order his lover would give him.

"Anything I can do, sir?" Ianto asked dutifully. Jack turns to the shorter man and smiles, running a hand along his cheek.

"No, my dear, you stay there looking gorgeous." Jack winked and walked away, making Ianto feel very embarrassed.

Gwen smiled at the awkward man. "You can help me set up Ianto." she said hoping to relieve some of the tension created. Ianto happily obliged.

Since Jack and Ianto's relationship became more public, meaning the team knew about it, everyone has felt a bit awkward around Ianto. Because with Jack, you are off limits. Ianto doesn't like that much but he has a beautiful, strong, intelligent boyfriend, so what can he do?

* * *

I found myself in some god forsaken forest, who knows where. I sigh and bend to retie my boot. As soon as I do, I hear people coming. I immediately scramble up a tree, concealing myself in the branches. There were five people who appeared on the trail with some bags and equipment. I scrunch down, making absolutely sure I couldn't be spotted. There were three males, two females. The two females walked ahead talking about whatever women talk about. The first man walked behind the two women, looking absolutely beside himself. The last two males walked together and...they were holding hands. I looked closer at the taller man. He and the man he was holding hands with stopped. He kissed the shorter man, and seemed to be whispering in his ear. I tensed feeling exposed.

He was a good looking man, probably late thirties, wearing a blue button down shirt, suspenders, black pants, nice shoes (kind of odd for walking in a forest) and a military coat. He also had fantastic hair, a nice smile, and blue eyes. I looked at the ring on my hand. Even from where I was, I could tell. I found the man I was looking for.

After nearly a decade of searching, I found Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

I had to follow him quickly. I waited for them to get far enough ahead that I could follow them without being detected. Jumping from the tree, I landed with a soft thud on the damp earth. I stayed in the trees, or otherwise risk walking right in the trail.

I follow them until I find they stopped walking.

I stop, hiding behind another tree. Jack's back is to me, but I know it's him who speaks,

"OK, you can come out now."

I freeze, heart pounding.

* * *

"Ianto stop." Jack tells Ianto quietly. Owen, Gwen and Toshiko go ahead, not bothered by Jack's shenanigans.

"What is it?" Ianto asks.

"Shh." Jack replies, almost imperceptibly. He turns to Ianto and kisses him quickly. "There's someone watching us."

"What?" Ianto mouths.

"Whoever it is, they've been following us for a while. Don't alert the team. I don't think they're dangerous. They would've done something by now." Jack says, a cold expression on his tanned face. Ianto nods quickly. Jack's face softens.

"Come, beautiful." Jack's face breaks into a wide smile and they continue on their walk.

* * *

"OK, you can come out now." Jack says commandingly. I freeze, heart pounding. "There's nothing to be afraid of if you mean us no harm."

One of the girls, the asian one, speaks up. "Jack what are you talking about?"

The other man snorts, "He's finally off his rocker."

Jack's, I'm assuming boyfriend, shoots a warning glare at him.

"Is that who you are talking about?" the other woman says. She smiled directly at me as I inch from my hiding place. "It's OK, we won't hurt you. Come on out." she says kindly, walking closer to me.

I finally get the courage to step all the way out into the small clearing. Jack turns around.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" he asks in a strong voice, startlingly me. My mum didn't lie when she said he was gorgeous. I saw him from a distance but it was nothing compared to up close.

"My name is Quinn Shade. You knew my mom, Angeline Shade. I've been looking for you for eight years." I said, hoping he would believe me. From my mom's stories, he didn't sound like a forgiving type.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"Nineteen." I answered.

"You've been looking for me since you were eleven? Where's your mother?" he asks, arms crossed.

"She..she died. She wanted me to give this to you." I said pulling the ring off my finger and holding it out. Everyone was standing in shocked silence. Jack took a step towards me, taking the ring from my hand. He inspects it for a minute before looking up at me again.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I told you, my mum gave it to me. She used to tell me stories about you, you know. She'd show me the ring and tell me 'passion, humanity, eyes." I said pointing to the colours on the ring.

"How exactly did you find me?" Jack asked, inspecting the ring again. I held up my right wrist.

"Vortex manipulator." I said.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked.

"Black market." I answered. He walked right up to me handing the ring back. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

"You're coming with us but first. This is my team. That's Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper-"

"DOCTOR." he interjected.

"OK, Doctor," he said sarcastically. "And my beloved Ianto Jones. We are Torchwood."

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Listen to me Quinn, this isn't any cozy reunion alright? We follow danger and incapacitate it. I am not going to be responsible for you, understood?" Jack says. I nod. "You can come back with us if you can handle that."

"I can. I've spent eight years alone, looking for you. You aren't getting away." I smile defiantly. Jack smiles.

"Alright, Yan," Ianto came to Jack's side, taking his hand. "Let's go." Jack and Ianto set off ahead of us, leaving me in the back with the irritable Doctor Owen Harper.

* * *

**First Chapter Fin. **

**Second Chapter may be uploaded if I get enough likes of it. I don't know, random thought that popped into my head. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ring**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: JackxIanto/JackxMaleOC. **

**Rated: M **

* * *

It was awkward walking with Dr. Harper. He still had this stern look on his face.

"So.." I say awkwardly, trying to make conversation. "What's it like working with Captain Harkness?"

He looks sideways at me.

"You are way over your head kid. Go home, marry a girl, have some little ones. Don't get involved here." he said looking ahead.

"I don't really have a home anymore. I left everything behind when my mom died. I've been searching for the Captain so long, I don't even remember what a loving family is like." I reply. I didn't even want to mention that I don't like girls. I get the feeling Dr. Harper doesn't swing that way.

"Well, whatever it is you are looking for, you won't find it at Torchwood." Owen says.

"My mum talked about Jack so much, about how strong and wonderful.." I stop myself before I said gorgeous. "he is. My mum loved him a lot. I wanted to meet the man who made her so happy."

Owen snorted. "You're delusional kid."

* * *

Jack and Ianto were walking ahead of the group still, talking quietly. Mostly Jack was talking.

"I don't even know what to do with this kid." Jack says.

"Jack you can't leave him all alone. He needs you." Ianto advises.

"Yan, I barely even remember his mother. What am I supposed to do?" Jack asks. Ianto squeezes his hand for reassurance.

"I'll take care of him when we get back to the Hub." he says. Jack smiles.

"What would I do without you Ianto?"

He takes a quick glance at Quinn, who's trying to talk to Owen. Quinn's fairly tall for his age, skinny, tan, with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. 'Not a bad-looking kid..' Jack thinks to himself.

* * *

A little while later, they get back to the Hub. Jack stops Quinn and tells everyone to go ahead.

"Alright. You've found me. Now you get to see what I've been doing."

"I'm ready!" Quinn replies enthusiastically. Jack puts his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" he asks. Quinn nods.

"Sir, I've looked everywhere for you. I need to know who you are and why you made my mum so happy." Quinn said.

"Please call me Jack." the Captain smiles softly at the boy. Quinn blushes and nods. "Let me show you around and I'll get you settled with me. Alright?"

The boy nods. Jack shows him all around the Hub, they pass Gwen and Tosh who stopped what they were working on to fawn over him.

"You are so cute Quinn." Tosh says.

"Super adorable!" Gwen adds.

"I agree!" Owen says sarcastically. "Get back to work and leave the boy alone." The girls glare at Owen.

"No. Owen's right, I shouldn't be interfering with your work." Quinn replies.

Jack is standing behind them, surveying the scene. After awhile, Ianto shows up with food and they all convene to eat. Ianto and Quinn sit on either side of Jack.

"Thanks for letting me come here Jack." says Quinn as Ianto serves him pizza. "Thanks Ianto." he blushes. Ianto smiles at the boy.

"You are welcome."

* * *

After we ate, everyone went home for the night.

"See you tomorrow bright and early." Jack said.

"Bye Quinn." the girls said, each hugging me.

"Nice to meet you." Owen says cheekily.

"You too." I reply smoothly.

"Good night Jack," Ianto says kissing Jack. "See you tomorrow Quinn. Be good."

Ianto leaves and it's just me and Jack. It's awkwardly quiet.

"So Jack, what exactly do you do?" I ask.

"I hunt aliens."

"Oh." I reply, not really fazed. I traveled through time so aliens don't really surprise me.

"You don't seem bothered."

"Well I am bothered by the fact that you left my mum. I'm bothered by the fact that she never saw you again even though she never gave up hope. And I'm bothered by the fact that you stand here beautiful and perfectly fine and she's dead." I snap. My hand slaps over my mouth realizing what I just said. I've come this far and I just ruined it by running my stupid mouth.

Jack's face is expressionless.

"I'm sorry, it's just been so hard and.. I have no one Jack.." I want to start crying. Before I couldn't even blink, his arms envelop me, making me feel secure for the first time in almost ten years. I fight so hard but I start to cry anyway. We stood there; his arms around me while sobs rack my body.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I loved Angeline, I really did. But I had to leave and you would understand if you knew." Jack replies.

I look up at him.

"Will you tell me?" I ask.

"Soon." Jack smiles.

"I've only ever had her. I'm so glad I found you Jack. You're even more gorgeous than when mum described you." I say. I realize this and pull myself away from his arms.

"How did you know it was me? It's not like you had a picture." Jack asks.

"When mum would talk about you, she said that you had the most 'inescapable, captivating blue eyes.' She told me "Quinn, when you find him, look into his eyes and you'll know." I replied. Jack looks at me for a moment like he was contemplating something, then before I could ask what, his lips were on mine. I moaned into the kiss. I came to my senses and pushed him off.

"Jack! I think you are so gorgeous and I would have you if given half a chance, but you have Ianto! I couldn't do that to him. He's sweet." I exclaim.

"You're right. I'm sorry. You're beautiful also." Jack says stroking my cheek.

"Thanks Jack."

"We'll talk more in the morning, let's get you to sleep." Jack says. He shows me his sleeping area. "You can sleep here with me if you want, it's really the only place. Unless that makes you uncomfortable."

"No, that's fine." I reply.

I sit on the bed and take off my combat boots, sighing as I did so. I've worn them for ages. They're my favorites. Jack starts to get ready for bed, taking off his button down shirt revealing a perfect white cotton t-shirt underneath. He undoes his pants and hangs them up carefully.

I take off my jacket and lay it on my boots. Then take off my dark gray t-shirt revealing a less pure white tank top. I shimmy out of my pants, folding them with my things. Jack gets into bed with me. He puts his arms under his head,accidentally brushing my head. I'm curled up into a ball, finding sleep easily.

* * *

In the morning, Jack is gone. I hear whispering. I get up finding that my clothes had been replaced with fresher, cleaner ones. My boots were still there though. The clothes consisted of a new tank top, a blue t-shirt, and dark jeans. There were new socks and boxers placed with everything too.

"Jack?" I say aloud.

"Oh you're up. Yes?"

"May I take a shower?" I ask.

"Sure sweetie." Jack replies. I shower quickly and put on the clothes.

I find Jack and the team already assembled in the meeting room. Eating.

"Hi, sorry." I quickly take a spot next to Owen.

"Morning!" the girls smile at me.

"Morning ladies." I reply politely. Ianto is smiling at me from his spot opposite mine.

"Good morning Ianto." I say equally politely.

"Good morning Quinn. Sleep good?" he says. Whoa, tread carefully. I can't tell if he genuinely cares, or if he is trying to figure if I'm going to try to take Jack.

"Surprisingly yes. I haven't slept in a long while." I reply. "I've travelled so long that I'm never in the same place all the time."

They all look at me like it's the most interesting thing in the world. I look at my hands, then a plate is placed in front of me. I look up at Ianto who is still smiling at me.

"There you go."

"Thanks Ianto." I reply, biting into the jam covered toast he placed in front of me. While I eat, Jack is explaining the various tasks that the girls have to accomplish.

"Finally, Owen, I want you to look over Quinn. Make sure he's healthy and whatnot." Jack says.

"Fine." Owen says. "Hurry up." he says to me.

"OK, sorry."

Jack looks at me.

"Don't be sorry." he says to me. He looks at Owen." And you, don't be rude. Apologize."

"I'm sorry." he huffs.

"S'k." I say through a particularly large bite of toast. Ianto and Jack laugh.

"Thanks for the clothes by the way Jack." I reply after breakfast.

"I didn't.." he looks slyly at Ianto.

"You're Welcome." Ianto smiles.

* * *

Owen waits for Quinn to get into the Autopsy room to get started on his evaluation.

"Owen?" Quinn says.

"What?"

"How did you get here? Were you a regular doctor before working here?" he asks.

"Yes, I was. I...my fiance was very sick because of an alien parasite and.. she died. Jack took me because I believed him about aliens, even when everyone said I was crazy because of my loss. So here I am." he says very monotonously.

"Do you miss her?" he asks.

"Yeah.. I do. I wonder every day what my life would be like if I had her and didn't have to deal with aliens and cheeky 19 year-olds all the time."

Realizing he was talking about him, he shut his mouth to let Owen carry out his tests.

"Alright, now I have to take some blood. Don't pass out or whatever." Owen says nonchalantly.

"I won't." Quinn mumbles.

After Owen was finished, Quinn was free to roam around. He found Ianto making coffee.

"Hi Ianto." Quinn said cheerily.

"Hey Quinn." Ianto smiles.

Meanwhile, Owen is working with Quinn's test results.

"Oh my god." Owen says. He takes the folder that has Quinn's records, looking for Jack immediately.

* * *

"Ianto, what's it like being with Jack?" I ask.

"It's great." Ianto replies.

"I'm sorry if I am being rude. You don't have to answer me." I say.

"It's no problem." he replied courteously.

"Is he your first boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yes."

Ianto stops what he is doing and faces me.

"Do you like Jack?" he asks.

"Well, he is super gorgeous." I say.

"He is."

"Ianto, I have to confess something." I said.

"Sure." Ianto replies.

"Uhm, last night, Jack kissed me." I bit my lip waiting for him to kill me.

"Oh..was it nice?" he asks. What in the hell?

"I won't lie, it was bloody fantastic but I felt bad cause of you," I said. He nods smiling. How can he smile at me like that? "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I guess you could make it up to me." Ianto said.

"How-?"

Ianto's lips were on mine faster than I could blink. He put his arms around me, kissing me harder.

"Ianto..it was only a kiss. You can stop now."

"You are so beautiful Quinn." Ianto totally ignores my protests.

"Ianto.." I moan as he kisses my neck.

"Do you want me Quinn?" Ianto whispers huskily in my ear. I moan in response. He slips my blue t-shirt over my head. Then unbuttons my jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

"Y-yeah.." I whisper. He feels me up, touching my increasingly heated skin gently.

"Do you want to please me?" Ianto asks. I hesitate.

"Yes.."I hiss.

"Knees." he says pushing me by my shoulders.

"Will anybody find us?" I ask.

"I doubt it." he replies. "Be a good little boy, suck it." Ianto says, pulling is cock out. I look up at him for a second, then to his hard member right in front of me. I tentatively lick the head and slowly put it in my mouth.

Ianto puts his hand on the back of my head, pushing me farther down.

"Quinn." he moans my name quietly. I get a little more brave, sucking faster. I do this for a few minutes before he pushes me off. "On the table." he orders.

* * *

Owen burst into Jack's office.

"Come in Owen." Jack says.

"Spare me Harkness this is important." Owen says, slapping Quinn's file down on his desk.

"What's the problem?" Jack asks.

"You tell me. I ran the test three times. Each came out the exact same." Owen says opening the folder and flipping to a page. Jack picks it up and studies it for a minute. He was silent for a minute.

"Oh my god. Where is Quinn right now?"

"Following Ianto around I think."

"Let's go." Jack says, springing up from his desk.

"Right." Owen says taking the file and following Jack who flies down the stairs to Gwen and Tosh, who are "taking a break."

"Where are Ianto and Quinn?" roars Jack.

"Uh, Ianto's little spot wherever he usually is." Gwen says. Jack and Owen run before they could even question why it was so important.

* * *

**Chapter Two Fin.**

**Thanks for the One review. Glad to know someone cares. **

**Review especially if you want me to continue. Or don't. : / Y'know.**


End file.
